


Faerie's flowers

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrylics, Crafts, Gen, Glass Painting, Handmade, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Фейские цветы
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158632
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Faerie's flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Баночки для чая / Tea jars

[ ](https://ibb.co/R4JvX2h)

[ ](https://ibb.co/kKFCnhw)

[ ](https://ibb.co/QQdngsV)

[](https://ibb.co/nktP23H)


End file.
